


Hybrids Have Better...

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breeding, Cloud Meadow AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Coercion, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: You were both in your kitchen, a fresh pot of tea on the table. Nervously, you took a sip from your cup. Truthfully, the idea of breeding harpies in front of your neighbor, who was half harpy, had made you self conscious. Your farms faced each other and if you could see his farm, there was no way he couldn’t see yours. While you didn’t fuck your monsters in the field like he did, he could probably see you waddling from your barn to your house.
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	Hybrids Have Better...

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Yay! Im so happy to see your request are open again! I saw that you were going to be more pickier with which ones you write so I understand if this doesn't get chosen! But my original requests was more of a question for Breeder hawk's reaction because he seemed a little yandere and it was mentioned that the reader can see his farm from her's and I was wondering if the reverse was true? And if so does he get a little jealous when he sees the reader tending to her monsters (1/2)
> 
> Especially the when she's with the more showy harpies? If he can't seen her farm then can I request a scenario with the reader asking Hawks for advice/help on breeding harpies? -w-

Trigger Warning: Coercion/Dub con, breeding, 

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Hawks said, “but I can’t help noticing that you haven’t bred any harpies." 

You were both in your kitchen, a fresh pot of tea on the table. Nervously, you took a sip from your cup. Truthfully, the idea of breeding harpies in front of your neighbor, who was half harpy, had made you self conscious. Your farms faced each other and if you could see his farm, there was no way he couldn’t see yours. While you didn’t fuck your monsters in the field like he did, he could probably see you waddling from your barn to your house. "I haven’t had much luck with them,” you lied, “I don’t think my harpies are mature enough yet. Emotionally, that is." 

He made a noise in the back of his throat. "I would be more than happy to help. I know a thing or two about harpies." 

A shiver went down your spine. The way bye was looking at you, studying you. There was a hint of something unreadable, the way his eyes were tight and the lack of cheer on his face. Was he angry? "Don’t feel like you have to help,” you said. “I know you’re busy with your own farm. 

"No worries,” a strained smile stretched across his face, “I’m more than happy to help.” He stood up, brushing off his dirt from his overalls. The smile vanished. 

Your stomach twisted. “Right now?" 

He made that sound again. Hawks walked slowly, his boots heavy as he moved behind you. One of his hands slid into your shoulder, his talons trailing up to your shoulder. The other hand joined your adjacent shoulder. "What better time than the present.” He started pressing the pads of his thumbs against you, massaging your shoulders. “You know,” his hands started moving up, closer to your chest, “I actually have a pretty good view inside your barn." 

You froze. 

Hawks took that opportunity to slide forward, his arms wrapping around your neck, face pressed into your throat. "I see you haven’t so much as milked a harpy, let alone breed one.” His lips pressed to your ear, voice lowering, “Is that because of me? Are you bothered that I’m a hybrid?" 

"What? No!" 

"Then why?” His thumb came to stroke your jaw, the edge of his talon in your vision. “Could it be you like me?” That same thumb made its way into your way. “Or maybe you’re afraid you won’t want another cock once you’ve had mine.”

“That’s not it.” You lied. 

He let go of you, pulling your chair out and around, straddling you. “Don’t worry, once you’ve had my hybrid cock, you’ll see that you should have been breeding harpies all along." He covered your mouth with his taloned hand, slowly working your overalls off.

Maybe this could be a good learning opportunity. Maybe he could really show the best way to breed harpies.

You prayed the hands massaging your tits were educational.


End file.
